Walk A Different Path
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Riku never believed in wishes, thought they were false. Until Axel and Roxas overhear Riku telling Sora during a fight he wishes Sora was never born. What happens if it comes true? Can he get Sora back? [Soiku][AkuRoku][Mention character death
1. Walk

Tke: I amazingly got this idea when I wasn't in a very Kingdom Hearts mood

Sora: O.o you weren't??

Tke: I was watching Code Lyoko (which I might end up writing fanfiction for) and my favorite episodes was on, so I watched it, and now I'm watching all my UlrixhXYumi episodes on youtube

Sora: … only you

Tke: hey! I'll… I'll make Riku not care!

Sora: **_sniffly chibi eyes_** you—you'd really do that to me…?

Tke: … **_melts_** no…

Sora: XD yay!

Tke: ugh… Sora, do disclaimer

Sora: Tke doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, nor me, sorry all you people.

X.X.X.X.X.X

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Walk**

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Y-you stupid fucker, you really, REALLY did it!!"

"R-Riku…"

SLAM!

Roxas watched, eyes wide in surprise and horror as Riku pushed his best friend against the lockers. Sora looked in pain before staring into Riku's eyes with sadness and depression.

Axel had been on the floor, he had attempted to grab Riku before any of this, but Riku's anger-fueled strength shoved Axel to the floor harshly.

Riku's face was so close to Sora's that the brunette feared for his own safety, "I-I'm sorry…"

"You REJECTED Kairi!"

Sora's eyes reached the floor, when it came to Kairi, Riku didn't care if Sora got hurt, and the brunette hated it. Sora had crushed on Riku for such a long time and Kairi randomly comes in and steals Riku's heart. It was FAIR!

Riku snarled, dropping Sora in disgust, "I can't believe you!"

Sora looked up, eyes narrowed, "And what if I did get with her? You'd hate me for dating her because you love her!"

Riku glared, "You have no right to call yourself my best friend!"

Sora's eyes widened, his left hand starting to cover his mouth. "W-what?"

Riku's glare seemed to intensify darkly and Sora shrank, "I bet if you were gone, Kairi would like me."

Tears slipped down Sora's cheeks, Roxas helped Axel up.

"Riku, wait—!" Axel shot out, reaching for Riku's shoulder.

"I WISH YOU NEVER EVEN EXISTED!!"

There was a small silence.

Sora stood up, not even wasting a second as he ran out of the hall, sobs ripping out of his throat.

"I hope you're happy!" Roxas glared at Riku and ran after his brother.

Axel just glared at Riku and ran after his friend and boyfriend.

Riku stood alone in the hall, eyes narrow. He picked up his fallen books, dusted them off, then stomped the other way from the way the others went.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas sighed, lightly knocking on his brother's door again, "Please Sora, come out…"

Sora's muffled sobs were heard through the door, "Just leave me alone!"

"Sora—…"

"GO AWAY!!!"

Roxas bit his lip, he slowly placed Sora's dinner outside his door and made his way back to tell his mom Sora was too depressed.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"You really fucked up man." Axel answered, sitting with his legs stretched out on Riku's bed.

"Fuck off." Riku growled, his pencil grinding harshly into his homework paper, "It's his stupid fault for rejecting Kairi."

"What you said was really harsh, Kairi's not worth that much."

Riku turned, missing Axel's face by a little bit as he whirled the pencil at the red head, "Kairi is EVERYTHING!"

Axel stood up, "You're Sora's everything, you're his world." He grabbed his coat and hung it over one arm while heading to Riku's bedroom door, "Telling him what you said today, you're going to fuck with your life." He opened the door, "Be careful Riku, this mistake, this could be fatal."

Riku snorted, pulling out another pencil from his bag, "Like I care if that idiot is gone."

Axel let the door slam behind him, "You may not be so sure."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku awoke the next morning, drooling on his geometry homework. He winced as he threw it in the trash, '_Can't turn this in…_' he stripped and went into his linked shower.

He began to hum as he finished his shower. Glancing at the mirror, he grinned before getting his hair gel out; he could always borrow Sora's homework, much less think—…

Riku glanced down, hair gel dripping off his fingers into the sink.

What he said to Sora, he truly didn't mean, his best friend was closer to him than anything.

True, he was still mad at Sora for rejecting Kairi, but all Riku had to do was apologize. As Axel said, Sora's whole world revolved around Riku, even the mention of apologizing and Sora took him back eagerly.

Everything would be okay by first period.

At least, that's what Riku thought.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku grinned, poking the doorbell again, "Roxas…? You and Sora ready yet??"

In a fluid motion, Roxas opened the door, a piece of toast hanging in his mouth by one corner. Axel was right behind; he was boarding in the Kaze house for now, until he raised enough money in his job to get an apartment. Both were wearing their school uniforms, a no sleeved shirt, tie, and pants. (Remember Kairi's school outfit but with pants)

Riku smiled, "We still waiting?"

Roxas shook his head, walking out and letting Axel follow, Roxas turned and lock the house, "We're good to go."

Riku blinked, turning toward the now locked house, "But… why are you locking your house?"

Roxas stared. "Don't you remember Riku? Ever since my mom got that new job, the house is empty, I need to lock it or a burglar will come and take stuff."

Riku turned, glaring Roxas straight in the eye, "What about Sora?"

Roxas blinked, Axel following suit, "What is this, twenty questions? Besides, who's Sora?"

Riku gaped, "Who's Sora? Your BROTHER! Your TWIN brother!"

Roxas quickly placed a hand on Riku's forehead, "You feeling okay?"

Riku glared, "Why do you ask?"

Roxas shook his head, "Don't you remember?"

Riku's glare was harsher, "Remember what?"

Roxas sighed.

"When my mom gave birth I was the twin that made it. My twin was announced dead as soon as he was pushed out, remember?"

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku sat in the boy's bathroom of the school; he was in the largest stall, in the corner, away from the toilet.

Axel had driven; Roxas sat in the front seat, Riku with thoughts swimming in his mind placed in the back. By the time they'd gotten to school, Riku ran to the bathroom, locking himself in the large stall and running to the toilet to throw up.

Sora died…?

At birth…?

Riku shook his head, burying his face in his arms; this wasn't happening it wasn't possible. Everything was the same as it was before.

Same teachers.

Same classes.

Same family.

Same friends…

Riku swallowed the lump in his throat harshly; he talked with Sora yesterday, didn't he?

Sora joked with him in the morning.

Sora gave him his food at break.

Sora was his lab partner in third.

Sora got pulled aside by Kairi at lunch.

Sora told Riku what happened after school.

Sora…

Riku could feel the bile rising in his throat again, he yelled at Sora…

Told him he never wanted to have Sora exist…

That wasn't true…

Riku threw up again, just barely making it to the toilet a few steps away.

Riku sobbed, burying his face in his hands before pulling his bangs between his fingers, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…"

He clattered to the floor, his sobs becoming harsher and making him hard to breath.

Anyone who passed by the room looked with worry.

The only things hearable was "_Sora… oh god… I'm so sorry… please come back to me… don't leave me…_"

X.X.X.X.X.X

It was now fourth period, geometry.

The homework Riku had drooled on.

The homework Riku planned on copying from Sora.

Riku could feel the bile again, but Roxas and Axel weren't planning on letting him go.

Sora's name wasn't on any of the roll sheets, Sora's locker was given to some pink haired bitch, Sora wasn't even registered in the school.

Riku closed his eyes, trying to lower the bile in his throat while pictures flashed through his mind.

Sora smiling when Riku gave him his birthday present—the crown necklace

Sora's happiness when Riku noticed he was wearing it.

Sora's pout when Riku wouldn't buy him an ice cream.

Sora's giggles when Riku tickled him.

Sora chuckling when Riku makes a weird face

Sora's face in sadness after a fight with someone

The fear in Sora's eyes as Riku pushes him up against the locker.

The tears in Sora's eyes after Riku mentions he should be gone.

The secret longing in Sora's eyes when he thought Riku wasn't looking.

The love in Sora's eyes when Riku was happy and carefree

"Riku? The bell rang."

Riku looked up into clear, crystal blue eyes, "So… ra…?"

"I'm Roxas, remember?" The brown hair he'd started to envision disappeared to show windswept blonde.

Riku nodded, looking down and watching his reflection on the plastic protractor in his hand.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku fell on the bed in tears he was feeling hopeless.

Where was Sora?

Not even Riku's mother, who loved Sora more than Riku even, didn't know him.

"Sora… where are you…?" The blankets scrunched under Riku's hand, "I miss you… I need you…"

He began to sob again.

"I want to see you so badly…"

Within the time, Riku cried himself to sleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: wow… I really do kinda feel bad…

Sora: …

Riku: …

Tke: okay, I'm over it.

Riku: V.v I knew it.

Tke: nyahhhh **_sticks out tongue_**

Sora: review please! Reviewers get cookies, YAY FOR SUGAR!!


	2. A

Tke: okay, I got random questions like…

"What **_exactly_** happened to Sora?"

Here's your answer:

Roxas and Sora's mother in this universe had natural problems with her body or her eggs and sac, whatever you want to go with. It was a natural cause that one didn't survive. Roxas came out first, they cleaned him up and handed him to his mother, she held Roxas as they told her a **_hidden_** one was pushing out. Once she gave birth, they were silent and she found out the baby died because he was hidden **_in_** the **_sac_** and **_choked_** by it, that baby was **_Sora_**. That's why Roxas will always have a hard time speaking of his twin and will be edgy when Riku talks about him.

KH cast: O.O

Tke: what?? Riku has to SUFFER!

Riku: ISN'T THE WHOLE STORY ENOUGH??

Axel: apparently not.

Riku: **_glare_**

Tke: and I'm just saying this now, but Sora might be kinda scary in the hospital scene. Just remember, Riku's image of Sora feels betrayed and hurt because Riku doesn't know how Sora feels so that's what he **_thinks_** Sora feels.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**00kamijin**: Well, I'm glad it was good enough to make you cry **_laugh_** not in a bad way, but hopefully you know what I mean. Thanks!

**Chaos Raider Tenshi**: I KNOW!! How can Riku do that to his light! But he just doesn't realize it yet that Sor-chan's his light, but he'll see it… oh, he will… **_evil glare at him_**

**The Wykkyd**: bows arigatou, things randomly pop into my head, and this one bugged me all throughout my Code Lyoko marathon on youtube, so I gave into urge

**Apie**: Glad I caught your interest, hopefully you like it.

**Kawaii-yaoi-overdose**: watches Rin go by man, Rin, wish I had a lifeguard or something for ya, but I'm being saved myself from all the tears… why does my ship say Titanic on the side…? Oh well, they'll be video tape-able, Selph, trust me.

**Madame Night**: They do have big foreheads, but that's something fun about them, I just love all the animations and stuff in there, and because I'm trying to become an animation artist the falling, fighting, rolling, shooting, and electronic sequences are good practice.

**Katfreak**: It's longer, as you can now tell **_laugh_** glad you like it so much

**Veritas4Eternity**: is this soon good enough for you? Hope it is.

**The Last Keyblade Master**: Well, Sora WAS supposed to exist, but as Roxas said, his mother had complications in birth. If you didn't see it, read my authoress notes above. It's hooked me, and I'm writing it **_laugh_**

**Red-rose-princess**: does this chapter help you believe it's not? Lol.

**Kiraracutie**: Normally, I'd yell at you for not reviewing first or not reviewing at all, but considering what you were telling me on IM and at school, you pass. Actually, Axel knows of Sora's crush on Riku and since he's almost like a brother to Riku, he saw Riku's hidden feelings. So yeah, you're right.

**StormDarkblade**: Everyone LOVES Sora, Riku's just a jackass. Hehe, but thanks for having this story as a favorite

**Lalala**: I TOTALLY agree with you. I was watching too much Law and Order: SVU (as usual) and there were like, THREE disappearing cases in a row, so it kinda helped click. **_Glares at Riku_** don't worry, Riku hates the hospital, don't you?

Riku: **_glare_** SHUT UP!

**Koji Inari**: here, here, here, here! Hope you like it!

**Sadlostsoul**: thanks for adding it to favs; I'll try my best.

**Orientaldragon**: All right, here's your order of another chapter.

**IndonesianElephant**: Yep, Riku's a moron on TOP of being a jackass, we know.

Riku: **_death glare_**

Tke: but he'll suffer more

Riku: …

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**CHAPTER 2**

**A**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Hey, you okay?"

Riku looked up, barely acknowledging the person that placed a hand on his shoulder.

He'd been sitting in PE, in the bleachers next to Axel and Roxas who were chatting happily.

It'd been a week without Sora.

A fucking WEEK

Riku looked like shit.

His hair was messy with obvious knots in it, his shirt was off-buttoned by one, one pant leg was folded at the bottom while the other covered his shoe, he'd been wearing two different socks, his tie barely hanging on his neck.

His mental state was just as worse.

He couldn't remember the last time he ate or drank.

All he remembered was his mother and Axel shoving food into his mouth and forcing him to eat and then pour drink down his throat.

Riku would sit there, blankly, as if he was a doll.

He wouldn't talk as much, only letting out a sentence if needed, but mostly just shaking his head yes or no.

The hand on his shoulder gripped harsher.

Riku focused on the person who grabbed him.

Kairi.

And she was grasping his shoulder less tightly now that he paid attention to her.

Riku winced, Sora's fear-covered face flooding his mind and heart, causing him to shudder in her grasp.

"Can I talk to you outside Riku?"

Roxas was smiling, Axel chanting 'go dog, go!'

Those two seemed to think Riku was just coming down with a cold or flu but still came to school and everything. After all, everyone had good and bad days, weeks, months, and years...

Didn't they?

Riku felt sick.

They reached the outside of the gym before Kairi let Riku's hand go (Riku didn't even realize she grabbed it) and took a few steps in front of him.

"Riku, I was hoping you'd tell me what was wrong with you, I'm worried. We've been friends forever." She took a deep breath, letting it out softly. "I have to confess, also…" She turned, looking deeply into his eyes, "I'm in love with you."

Riku didn't move.

The normal side of him would have **_loved_** this, it had **_dreamed_** of this.

Riku now, this Riku, had felt **_dead_** when she said that.

"I'm sorry Kairi… I can't return your feelings…"

His other side asked what the hell was wrong with him.

He chose to ignore it.

Her eyes filled with tears, his heart stung in pain slightly.

But not as badly as the horrible, smashed, ripped, and torn pain when Sora's eyes were tear-filled.

"W-why not?! Is there someone ELSE in your heart??"

"Yes."

Both Riku's paused, staring at their body.

Both their minds didn't know what to say, but his body and heart pushed themselves passed Riku's minds.

"Sora means more to me than anything."

"Sora?? Who's she?"

'_Stop! Stop! This is all wrong!_' Called Riku's first side, the other side of his mind agreeing, but his heart didn't stop.

"Sora's the one I care about more than life itself."

Kairi sobbed, spinning around and running into the locker rooms just as their teacher in the gym blew the whistle to get changed.

Roxas and Axel came out first, patting Riku on the back and congratulating him.

That was until the two noticed it.

"Ri… ku…?" Roxas asked, rubbing Riku's shoulder.

Axel's hand was firmly on Riku's shoulder, his thumb moving back and forth in a light comfort to his friend.

Riku's bangs shaded his eyes as warm tears spilled down his cheeks.

X.X.X.X.X.X

It was the next week that Riku lay motionless in bed; he still wouldn't even eat, talk, or move.

He'd been sent to the hospital, being fed through an IV.

His mother, Roxas, and Axel all tried to get him to speak.

Riku didn't even blink; he was like a lying corpse.

Until Kairi came to see him a few days later

She'd tried the same methods as everyone else, talking to him, telling him stories, watching TV, singing and much, much more.

Riku simply lay frozen; he didn't even twitch at any of the movements.

Kairi sat in a chair next to the bed, rubbing her face in sadness.

Riku's back was turned to her; he didn't see her eyes flashing or when she stood up.

He did feel, however, her hand pressed on his forearm.

"… Riku…"

Riku's eyes widened, he sat up and turn faster than anyone could even dream.

He stared at Kairi, sure, she looked exactly normal, but Riku could see passed her.

He could see Sora there, almost like a spirit form inside her.

And that voice, it was male.

It.

Was.

SORA!

"S-Sora…"

Kairi's face showed the sadness for Sora, "You're weak, you're in the hospital."

A tear ran down Riku's cheek, "B-but you're here… with me…"

Sora, or rather, Kairi, nodded and pulled him closer, "I came to visit you and talk with you."

Riku smiled, his mouth hurt from just doing that simple task, "W-what's up…?"

Kairi's face was gone, Sora now standing in front of him as Sora's hands wrapped around his neck and began choking him, "How do you like your perfect world now, bastard? Happy I'm gone?"

Riku sobbed, clawing at Sora's hands, "No! No! I swear… Sora… please!"

Sora's eyes turned darker, his face showing anger more than ever before, "Please what? What the fuck do you deserve from me? I showered you with affection, I showed you loyalty, I LOVED you!" His fingers dug into Riku's neck, the silver-haired boy crying out as blood began to blot through, "And what the fuck do you do? You treat me as a toy! As a god dammed SLAVE! As a heartless MONSTER!!"

Riku's eyes half closed in pain, the last thing he remembered seeing was Sora's fierce, cold eyes that had a slightly satisfied smirk in them.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Riku shot up, looking around.

The hospital curtains were open, the dark sky, moon, and stars twinkling through the glass and reflecting over Riku's horrified face.

He began to sob, running his fingers over where he could feel Sora's fingers digging into his skin. The skin was smooth, the same as it had been for the passed week when his mother had to bathe him because he refused to move.

He could still feel the warmth from Sora's fingers, which alone brought him a slight comfort from his twisted and horrid nightmares.

A nurse rushed in, her blonde hair on her right shoulder as it twirled around, bright blue eyes filled with worry, "I heard you scream, are you okay?"

Riku looked up at her, nodding, "Yeah, thanks."

"Bad dream?"'

Riku twirled a lock of his hair around a finger and began to tug—hard. He enjoyed the pain, only if it would wake him up to Sora's smiling face after.

It, sadly, didn't.

She smiled, sitting on the bed after Riku made room for her, "I major in physocology, so we can talk about this dream if you want."

He blinked, his lips twitched, "Riku."

She just gave a slightly bigger smile, "Naminé."

He sighed.

"Well… there's this girl I like… er… liked… and I guess that's where it all started…"

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku enjoyed talking to Naminé, she reminded him a lot of Sora, kind, gentle, and warm. She always wanted to hear the bed things about his and Sora's relationship, after all those things, she'd mark them out with good things.

And she was a great artist on top of it.

One day, she brought a pad of paper (it was regular white paper since the hospital didn't seem to carry lined) and was writing down notes about Riku's mental health. She suddenly asked Riku to describe Sora as best as he could remember.

And Riku always remembered everything.

Spiky chocolate brown hair with golden-brown highlights that seemed like he'd just gotten out of bed; Riku loved to run his hands through it and it was always soft.

Beautiful, untainted sky blue eyes that looked like a cloud-free day and the weather would be perfect, Riku always remembered himself speaking but then loosing himself for a second when Sora turned to look at him and their eyes would meet.

Plump, pink lips that always shined because of Sora's weird glossy chapstick, Riku could always remember watching Sora's lips as the younger boy spoke.

Face and skin a beautiful tan color that seemed to be flawless and wasn't cut off to reveal white skin under any clothes, Riku remembered one time Sora's shorts almost fell off him and a tanned hip was exposed and Riku caught himself staring in that area for the rest of the day.

And Sora's cheeks, always slightly plump with baby fat and an almost-constant pink spreading from one cheek, to the bridge of his nose, to the other cheek, Riku remembered seeing dimples appear whenever Sora smiled even the slightest.

A black-hooded jacket with blue, yellow, and white done on straps and pieces of cloth, the jacket always seemed a size or two too small.

The silver crown necklace Sora always wore, the gift from Riku, Sora promised he'd polish it everyday after school and Riku remembered watching Sora stare at it every so often with a smile.

His memory was always perfect for Sora.

Riku snapped out of his daze, he'd been in a daze when he'd talk about Sora recently, just long enough to see Naminé sign the paper.

"_Why do you need to sign it?_" Riku asked quickly that day. As far as Naminé said, this was out of her job, so she didn't need any proof of it or anything.

She simply smiled and unclipped the paper before laying it front-side down on the bed and walking out of the room.

Riku watched her walk out before he picked up the paper.

He remembered crying and pulling the paper away so it didn't drip on it and ruin the beautiful picture.

There were two people.

Himself and Sora

And it looked exactly like them.

Riku was standing (or since it was kinda turned, what he assumed was standing) slightly correct with his arm on Sora's shoulder while Sora was leaning forward a bit, and laughing happily from the obvious smiles on their faces.

And every day had been like this.

All the drawings looked as if they had been photographed from Riku's memories.

They'd been posted up on the wall the side of his bed was leaning against

And this week, Naminé dropped him by an actual cavanas and Riku fell in love with it.

It was a picture of Sora, he seemed to be sitting on air, but Riku could care less.

Behind the beautiful brunette had been a mixture of colors that seemed to represent the sunrise.

Orange, yellow, and red

Sora looked so real that Riku could have sworn it was a photograph.

Until he saw the second cavanas Naminé did that she brought yesterday.

It was a close up; the cavanas was just as big as the first (from Riku's head to about his navel) a picture of Sora's gorgeous face done in a paint that seemed not to chip and was waterproof. If Riku didn't believe he was in love the first time, he certain was now.

He just sat on his bed and eyed the picture in a dream-like state.

He remembered tracing the outline of Sora's face with his fore finger.

Then the wide blue eyes always penetrating his thoughts and stopped his speech.

Then the small button nose he always loved to watch wrinkle and un-wrinkle.

Then the cute and adorable dimples that Riku thought made Sora even more perfect.

Then those soft lips that seemed to always put forth the most perfect and amazing smile.

And once, and only once that day, a random pedestrian walked in his room.

And Riku scrambled away from the painting.

The pedestrian simply worded out he was on the wrong floor, wrong room.

And that he was sorry.

And that he didn't see a thing.

As if he didn't see Riku push his lips against the painting's own.

Riku was red-faced the whole day, not daring to look when a nurse or doctor came in.

The cavanas stayed with him as he slept peacefully that night.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was Saturday when the Kaze family and Axel had come over to check on Riku.

Riku didn't really blame them for having school or work.

Riku's mother was on a trip, and would be for a few months, so she didn't know.

Sora's mother had told Riku she'd cover the bill because it wasn't that expensive, and Roxas and Axel had chipped in slightly too.

Riku actually smiled more, feeling slightly better, but his eyes wandered back to cavanas and he smiled even more brightly than before.

Axel was the first to notice the cavanas, "Who's the beautiful brunette?"

Riku and Sora and Roxas's mom chuckled as Roxas sent his boyfriend a dark glare.

Riku smiled, looking down sadly as he twisted the blankets in his hands, "Remember how you guys didn't believe me about my best friend? Roxas's twin."

Roxas's mother instantly grasped his hand, remembering, sadly, at the sound of the baby that died. Although it was a natural death, she still believed her loosing that baby was her fault.

Roxas's lips pursed together, he blinked a bit sadly at Riku.

Axel was quiet, he wasn't there when this kid was born, so he didn't know what he should be feeling, but he did feel bad.

Riku simply showed off the picture with the purest smile they'd seen on Riku's face since that day he first brought the boy up.

"Guys, this… technically… is my best friend, Roxas's twin, and the person I love, Sora."

Roxas's mom pulled Roxas next to the painting, her eyes leaking with tears as she covered her mouth, "I-it looks just like him…" She turned to Riku, "And you didn't have a picture of Roxas or… Sora…?"

Riku shook his head, "I don't even have my backpack or wallet on me, I have nothing except my pocket-less school uniform."

She simply sat on Riku's bed, grasping his hand.

Roxas came over, rubbing his sobbing mother on the back but every second or so glancing at all the Sora pictures on the walls and both cavanas.

Riku seemed more spirited that day, but he'd always seemed to be on the subject of Sora the most.

X.X.X.X.X.X

It was a few days later that Riku was allowed home, and he had learned from Naminé on how to draw.

Riku couldn't even go an hour with at least sketching a small pic of Sora.

Roxas's mother asked him to stay over until his mom came home, and he did.

And as a request, he'd always tell her about Sora and his likes and dislike.

"Sora loves to cook." Riku told her one-day, "He makes the best french toast."

She ended up making french toast every day for a week.

Riku simply enjoyed this time; he got to talk about Sora, about his perfect best friend.

And the love of his life.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku sighed, finishing his make-up work for the night.

He'd been worked to the bone, missing a week or two really dented his schoolwork (as if day dreaming didn't before).

Sure, Riku missed Sora. He missed Sora like HELL.

He always wanted to go back home.

He always dreamed of when he would go back, take Sora in his arms, apologize to him over and over again every day, and tell him how much he loved him.

"Riku, phone!" Roxas's mom called from down stairs, "Says her name's Naminé!"

Riku walked down the stairs, giving a smile to her.

"You're not cheating on Sora, are you?" She joked casually. It was as if Sora existed there, as if he would always.

"No, she is my mental doctor." Riku answered, too lazy to say the term 'physiologist'.

She chuckled and went to check on her dinner.

"'Ello?" Riku answered in the exact same way Sora did when Riku was near him or on the phone.

Naminé seemed troubled, "_Riku, how are you?_"

Riku glanced worriedly at the phone, "Nami-chan (he'd given her a nick name because she said it would help see her as a friend more than a doctor and it really did work) what's wrong?"

"_Riku…_"

Riku gripped the phone tighter, "What's _wrong?_"

A sigh.

"_It's time for you to go back._"

Riku's eyes widened, "W-what?"

"_You can't stay in this world anymore._"

"What are you—?"

"_Don't you want to see Sora again?_"

"M-more than anything…"

"_Then you need to go back._"

"B-but… how do you know all this…?"

"_How do you think I knew how to draw Sora exactly like he looks, Riku_?"

"I-I don't know…"

"_Trust me Riku, you'll be back home._"

"…"

"_You'll be back to Roxas and Axel who treat you like a brother._"

"…"

"_You'll be with your mom, who works from home._"

"…"

"_You'll be with Sora._"

"W-what do I have to do…?" Riku croaked out, not seeing the three pairs of eyes watching him from behind the half-shut door.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: dun, dun, dun, I know, you hate me I hate cliffies too.

Riku: then why do you WRITE one??

Tke: because… well… I'm not sure exactly how everything will happen in chapter 3.

Riku: well… that's… not so comforting.

Tke: ah, relax; this'll be all like a bad dream… or something…

Riku: SO not helpful.

Tke: …

Riku: **_glare_**

Tke: REVIEWERS GET CAVANAS OF SORA'S CLOSE UP PIC!!

Riku: **_gasps_** HEY, THAT'S MINE!!

Tke: I had Naminé make TONS

Riku: **_glare and fights off reviewers_** TAKE A DAMN PLUSHIE OR SOMETHING!! THIS PAINTING IS MINE!!


	3. Different

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 3:**

**Different**

X.X.X.X.X.X

The night sky was dark; it clashed harshly with the bright light of the stars and moon. Riku ran, shoulder bag whapping him as it bumped against him. Riku's hurried footsteps against the street and the pounding thumps of his heart hid the three four pairs of footsteps behind him.

Riku ignored everything and kept on going, what was he going to have to do for Naminé? How would they get him back with Sora? What did Naminé mean by 'other world'?

Kairi faultered a bit in her running, Axel's arm reaching out and pulling her to keep running, his eyes flashed and she nodded.

A sign to keep running

A sign to help Riku

A sign to see other worlds

A sign to 'Sora'

Kairi didn't know what'd she'd do, she loved Riku, loved him a lot, but Riku didn't accept her feelings. He mentioned to Axel she loved Riku's friend, Sora, what was he like?

Riku had paused, stopping at a four-way street; he looked left, then right, then ran to the left.

Roxas growled, he was getting sick of this; he wanted to meet this twin he'd never have, badly. Where the hell was Riku running to, and why didn't he just ask for help?

Riku began to swerve, making a right down an abandoned alleyway.

Roxas's mother quickly kept her pace; she had everyone secretly follow Riku down to the area he was supposed to meet Naminé. Why couldn't Riku just tell them and not wait until everyone was asleep? Why was Riku _hiding_ Sora?

Riku rounded one last corner until the group realized the area.

The pier.

Axel growled, watching Riku stop in the middle of a bunch of warehouses before walking over to one. Why couldn't Riku just admit he needed help? He'd told Axel everything, about him liking Kairi, him hurting Sora, him saying everything to Sora.

And Axel could only sympathize, he'd never forget his thoughts the day Riku told him everything. What if Axel lost Roxas in some similar way? He didn't think he could bare it.

Riku pulled up the gate, walking in and seeing boxes upon boxes being piled around. "Naminé!" He cried out, running to the open space in front of him. Where was she? "Naminé come out!"

Suddenly the gate slammed behind them, Riku turned to see the four standing there, "W-what are you guys doing here?"

Roxas's mother smiled, "We wanted to see if we can meet Sora."

"You will."

They turned to see Naminé there, a chair, and a necklace lying on the floor.

Ignoring how two of the three things got there, Riku ran to the necklace, the others following, and he picked up and held it to his chest, "W-why do you have this?"

Naminé smiled, lifting herself off the red-velvet chair. She began to finger the golden metal as she walked around the chair, "It's a gift, from Sora."

"What is this?" Roxas asked, attempting to pull the necklace from Riku's grasp only to notice Riku wouldn't let him even touch the item.

"It's Sora's necklace…" Riku answered, looking down at it and clutching it before putting it to his heart, "What do you mean, a gift?"

Naminé paused, halfway behind the chair, "You see, I'm an witch."

They stared, "A witch?"

She nodded, "That's what my father has nicknamed me." Her lips pursed before continuing. "I have the ability to change things."

"To change…" Riku muttered, clutching the necklace harder, "To change what?"

"Whatever I want." Naminé smiled, "But I work best with destroying and recreating the mind."

Roxas's mother grabbed Riku in a proactive embrace, "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing." Naminé answered, "This whole thing was technically a request from Sora."

Riku's eyes widened, his brain stopped functioning, "S-Sora asked for this?"

Naminé sighed, "Sora saved me one day, I have the ability to transform myself into a bird. One day a bunch of little school elementary bullies started to pick on me while I was in bird form, I'm not allowed to transform myself while people are around, so I was getting hit on my wing with a stick."

Roxas, Roxas's mother, and Axel looked horrified while Riku began to glare.

"And then Sora found me." She looked over, "He stopped the kids from beating me up, and he got me healed again, he saved my life. I told him I owed him a wish because he saved me, and he replied that he wanted to give it to you, Riku, because his best wish was for you to be happy."

Riku's words flashed through his mind, he _had _said he'd wished…

"When you said those things to Sora, you said you wished, so I was forced to grant it." She shook her head, "I would've brought you back sooner, except I wanted to make sure you were ready."

"Ready?" Riku croaked, his voice stung like he hadn't talked in forever, "Ready for what?"

"To make sure you remember how important Sora is to you."

A smile found its way to Riku's face, "I-I don't think I can ever forget."

Before anyone could say a thing, Naminé turned towards the three and smiled, "And you, Roxas and mother, wish to meet Sora to find out what he's like. Axel, you wish to meet a friend that's like a brother to you, and Kairi, you wish to meet a crush."

Riku frowned at the last part, but said nothing.

Everyone else nodded.

"I can take you all there, but only Riku will be staying." She motioned towards the chair, "Riku, please sit in the chair."

Riku stood up from his kneeling place on the cement floor and sat. He sagged into the comfortable chair, smelling cinnamon and a secret scent. This was Sora's scent.

Kairi was placed on Riku's left, standing, and Roxas was standing on his right. Being the tallest, Axel stood at the back of the chair while Roxas's mother stood next to him.

Naminé smiled, pressing her hand on Roxas's mother's shoulder, "I promise, the younger Sora's death will not be in vein."

She gave a weak smile, thanking Naminé.

"Riku, hold that pendant close to your chest."

Riku glanced down at the shiny crown pressing against the fabric of his shirt, "How could I not?"

Naminé smiled, tapping his hand the pendant rested in and then began to tap the forehead.

"Close your eyes please."

Riku, Roxas, Roxas's mom, and Kairi all closed their eyes.

"Will you hurt me?" Came Axel's whine

Roxas kicked his boyfriend in the shin.

"OW!"

"Guys, get ready to meet Sora Kaze."

X.X.X.X.X.X

HONK! HONK!

"WATCH IT YOU DAMMED PUNK!!"

Riku's eyes snapped open, he glanced around before eyes widening as he saw a car coming straight at him.

"RIKU!!!" Came Roxas's mom, Roxas, Kairi, and Axel's yells.

The horn was becoming louder as pedestrians watched in horror.

The lights flickered on Riku as a warning.

The car began to spin out of control as a black shadow pushed Riku so Riku and the mysterious person fell to the other side of the street.

The man driving began to race off, but a motorcycle cop had already taken his license plate number and he was now being chased.

Everyone had been watching the cops go after the man, they didn't see the person on Riku sit up nor Riku sit up.

"SORA!!" Riku cried out, throwing his arms around Sora's neck and letting the pendant (which was now somehow around his neck) dangle between their bodies.

"R-Riku…! Come on! Hey! That hurts!" Sora began to laugh as Riku glomped him and held him down.

Roxas's mother, Roxas, Kairi, and Axel turned and stared.

It was the one in the picture!

Sora!

Roxas's mother began to cry, "M-my baby…"

Roxas was staring; he couldn't believe he'd ever meet his twin.

Axel was surprised, Sora definitely looked like Roxas, just some differences in the hair, mouth, and eyes.

Kairi was instantly blushing; there was this very gorgeous guy that's _not_ supposed to _exist_ standing right in _front_ of her!

"SORA!! RIKU!!!"

Pushing through the crowd, the group watched in disbelief as another Roxas and Axel appeared on the scene.

This Roxas threw himself on top of Riku, causing him to fall on Sora, and make a dog pile, "My GOD you two!! Don't SCARE me like that!! I nearly had a heart attack!!"

"And Roxy and a heart attack don't go well together." This Axel commented, helping his boyfriend stand before this Roxas kicked him in the leg.

Riku was still holding tightly onto Sora's arm, "Dude, guys, I'm hungry, let's go eat at that one place!"

"That new one that opened up?" Sora questioned, a little fidgety, after all, Riku just the other day told him he hated him, and now Riku was being nice?

"But isn't that expensive?" This Roxas asked as they began to walk.

Riku turned to wink at the other group, mostly Roxas's mom, "I'm sure we can pay for it some how."

Roxas's mom got the message, sniffling, and the others began to understand.

"R-Riku…" Sora sweatdropped, he had been whispering to Riku as he walked with his friends, "W-what's with this treatment?"

Riku blinked innocently, "What treatment?"

"Holding my hand, calling me Sor, acting like you didn't say you wanted me to not exist."

Riku gave a smile, pulling Sora's hand up and placing a kiss on the back of it, "Because I realized, you're the most important thing in my life, and what I said was wrong."

Sora blinked but didn't say another word.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I-I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" Axel sweatdropped, listening to Kairi rant at the restaurant since everyone else seemed to tune her out.

"Look at him! All over Sora!" She scoffed, "If only I would show Riku a thing or two!"

Roxas shook his head, "Remember Kairi, we're not FROM this world."

"B-but!!" Kairi pointed at Riku, who had been too busy spoon-feeding a blushing Sora, "That's RIDICULOUS!!"

Axel and Roxas both sighed and sweatdropped.

Roxas's mom smiled, watching and waiting as Riku gave the signal from a table or so away.

"Sora, Roxas, Axel, there's a couple of people I need you to meet."

The group stood up (Kairi still protesting) and made their way to the table.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: dun dunn dunnnnnnnn!!

Riku: … overly dramatic much?

Tke: shut UP Riku, this is a good part!

Sora: …

Tke: now I have a question for readers! Would anyone enjoy a Soiku lemon next chapter?

Riku and Sora: **_hands instantly shoot into the air_**

Tke: yeah… well… erm… READERS!! PLEASE TELL ME AND REVIEW PLEASE!! SEE THE BLUE BUTTON OF GOODNESS DOWN TO THE LEFT?? IT SHOWS AN AUTHORESS LIKE ME YOU REALLY LOVE US!!

Riku: Sammi, shut up.

Sora: chill out Sammi

Tke: **_raises eyebrow_** reviewers get a cookie

Sora: COOKIE!!! LET HER BE LOUD!!

Riku: … you turned my boyfriend against me.

Tke: you're a good-looking gay guy, you handle that problem.

Riku: **_glare_**


	4. Path

Sorry this took such a long time, a lemon isn't the easiest to write, and neither is sitting there saying 'Roxas and Roxas began to talk!' but anyways, here's the final chapter.

Would've answered all reviews, but I wanted to get this to you guys!

Thanks for supporting this story and for forcing me to update! You've all been wonderful and I am grateful to have readers like you guys!

And as you asked for it, you've got a Soiku lemon!!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 4:**

**Path**

X.X.X.X.X.X

Nadeshiko (I gave her a name, sue me), Sora and Roxas's mother, first came to the table.

Roxas and Sora were up like shots, "Mom?! What are you doing here?"

She smiled and walked over to Sora, putting his cheeks in her hands before giving them a slight pinch.

"OW!" Sora wailed, rubbing his cheek while pouting, "Mom, that hurt!"

Roxas began to snicker at his twin, "Suck it up."

Nadeshiko simply smiled, hugging Sora as tears poured down her cheeks, "My baby." She cooed over and over again in his ear, "My baby, baby, baby."

Sora blinked, slowly wrapping his arms around his mother's waist and hugging her back.

"What'd you do to our mom?" Roxas glanced over at Riku, looking a little annoyed.

"That's not your mom!"

Roxas whirled around, nearly having a heart attack as he came face to face with himself. He fell back into Axel's arms, shrieking, and fumbling, "W-w-what the hell?!"

Axel seemingly stared at himself.

"Hmm…" They stared at each other.

The one from here wore a black Korn shirt and jeans while the other wore a black Metalica shirt and jeans.

"I love that band!" They cried to each other, smiling happily, "You have an awesome taste in clothes!!"

Kairi sweatdropped, watching the other two redheads begin to go into an 'exciting' conversation about bands.

Roxas eventually went up to his twin, shaking hands with him. Sora frowned, watching his twin, before squealing and glomping him.

Riku began to laugh, watching twins converse with others before looking and meeting each other. His eyes followed Sora, watching the brunette smile at Axel and laugh as if everything was right in the world.

Sora looked over, pure sky blue eyes sparkling, lips stretched into a grin, dimples puffing out his cheeks. Riku wouldn't have it any other way.

The brunette pointed to his own chest, right in the middle.

Riku grinned back, grasping the dangling crown necklace and clutching it to his heart.

This was his world.

This was where he belonged.

With Sora.

X.X.X.X.X.X

After dropping off everyone to their own houses, even Kairi, Riku drove himself and Sora to his (Riku's) house. Naminé agreed to let them spend a day in this world, to get to know each other fully.

The twin's moms began to go into a squealing fit, gossiping about their own children.

Both Roxas' were planning on going skateboarding, and had nearly given their best friend Hayner, the shock of his life.

The Axel's were completely devoted to mixing music on the karaoke machine Axel had stolen from Roxas some time earlier, now they were both tone-death and singing up a horrible storm that had the police coming back hour after hour.

Kairi nearly fainted at the door, but accepted her other world self in. They began to gossip to each other about Sora, the latest make up, Sora, Riku, Sora, school, Sora, hair styles, and did they forget to mention Sora?

So this left the only copy-less two people together.

Riku shifted the gears on his car, driving passed the now green light

Sora's voice cut through his thoughts slightly, "You suck at making wishes."

Riku smiled at Sora's softly smiling face and removed his hand from the stick to grasp Sora's hand firmly, "At least I came through at the end."

Sora looked down, fingering his crown pendant that was done above his low-collar tang top. "That you did."

"Sora." Riku whispered, turning into his driveway as soon as he reached the house. He placed the car in neutral and locked it up. He placed one hand on Sora's cheek and the other stayed comfortably on Sora's hand. "You have no idea how happy you make me."

Sora's cheeks darkened, eyes slightly wide, "Riku…"

Riku's fingers ran through the chestnut mass, he leaned in to kiss the brunette softly, "Just looking at you brings me to reality."

Sora whimpered as Riku's lips brushed softly against his own, they paused, gazing at each other again before closing their eyes and kissing back slightly stronger.

"Riku…"

Riku's lips slid downward, attacking jaw line to neck, neck to shoulder, shoulder to che—.

"Riku, Riku stop."

Riku pulled back, obeying. He gazed into Sora's eyes, which had gone a tad darker, "Why?"

Sora's face lit up into a smile, "I don't really want my first time to be in the backseat of a car."

Riku grinned, pecking Sora's nose softly before they got up and made their way towards Riku's door.

Riku quickly used his remote to lock his car before sticking the key in the door and pushing it wide open, "We weren't even in the backseat." He teased.

Sora grinned, "We were headed there."

Riku closed and locked the door, shoving Sora into the living room and laying him on the couch.

There was no car in the driveway, alerting Riku no one was home.

"Riku, the blinds…" Sora whispered, watching Riku remove their school items.

"Fuck them." Riku answered, lips crashing on Sora's as his tongue slid inside, "They can enjoy a free show."

Sora whimpered legs wrapping around Riku's hips, brushing their clothed erections together. His fingers hooked in Riku's hair, feeling Riku push his clothed erection against Sora's again.

"Ri-_ku_…"

Riku grinned, slipping Sora's tang top over his head and leaning down to devour the boy's neck. Sora tasted sweet, like cinnamon and chocolate. Riku's fingers slid downward, plucking softly on Sora's nipples until his lips followed, sucking and leaving small purplish-red marks on the skin.

"Ahnn…" Sora whimpered, moaning in shock as Riku's hand slid downwards, cupping his clothed erection and needing it. Riku's fingers undid the buttons and zippers, tugging the jeans downward with both hands as his mouth devoured Sora's nipple.

Riku grabbed his hips, forcing Sora to turn over before pressing his clothed erection to Sora's now naked body. The brunette began to groan, reaching back to slip Riku's jean button off. Riku grinned, nibbling Sora's neck as he quickly undid the zipper, removing his pants.

Sora pouted childishly, "_Riku!_" He grasped the erection, feeling the boxer material still covering it.

"Hm?" Riku asked, playing with Sora's nipples with his hands again, lips eating Sora's neck.

Sora rolled his eyes closed, reaching behind again, but this time to grasp and pull out Riku's leaking erection. The silver haired teen froze against Sora, feeling Sora pump the erection back and forth quickly; he began to moan, bracing his hands on either side of Sora as he shot into the small tunnel Sora's hand made.

Riku merely smirked, removing Sora's hand so the tip of his erection was in between Sora's warm backend cheeks. "Well?"

"Lotion." Sora whispered, leaning down so his erection touched the cool material of the couch, he shivered. "Smallest pocket; was Roxas's."

Riku smirked, leaning over to yank open Sora's backpack and fish out the lotion. He slid back in place, unscrewing the lotion and slicking three fingers of the light pink fluid. He slid a finger in between Sora's crevasse, smirking and pushing it in deeper as he found the hole.

"Mnn…" Sora arched up, feeling Riku's head on his shoulder. He grasped the silver hair and pulled his boyfriend down for a harsh kiss.

Riku's second finger slid in, scissoring Sora's opening gently.

Sora pouted, "Any day now Riku." Sure, it had hurt, and was bound to, but it didn't mean the pleasure wouldn't be there, strongly, and undoubtedly there.

Riku just smirked, "You have no idea Sora." He added his third finger in, then smirked before tucking it in and watching Sora buck up.

Sora clenched his teeth; still trying to see passed that flash of white. "What was that?!" He cried out, fingers grabbing onto the couch tightly.

Riku smirked, licking the back of Sora's neck, "That's called your prostate."

Sora looked behind him and glared, Riku just laughed.

"Sorry love." He leaned down as Sora eased and eagerly accepted the kiss, "I love you."

Sora's face lit up in the biggest and happiest smile Riku'd ever seen, "I love you too."

Riku just smiled, kissing Sora softly again.

Sora gave a smile.

Riku innocently hooked his fingers again.

Sora yelped, melting into the couch as Riku hooked his fingers slightly harder. Sora cried out, white blinding his vision.

"Riku!"

Riku slid his fingers out, grabbing the lotion and squeezing it all over his cock before pushing Sora's bangs out of his face and sliding himself in.

Sora hissed in pleasure, feeling Riku position himself a bit, then again, and again. "What are you—AHHHH!!"

Found it. Riku sniggered; sliding out halfway and listening to Sora begin to yell at him before thrusting in again and causing Sora to scream out in ecstasy.

"Riku…" Sora mewled into the couch, feeling Riku pound into him, "Harder!"

Riku did as he was told, fingers drawing patterns on Sora's back.

Sora cried out, a sticky white mess shooting out of his erection, gooing him to the couch.

Riku thrust in a last time, feeling his own do the same before he slipped out.

They both looked down at each other, Riku raised an eyebrow, "We're half-erect still."

Sora grinned, sliding into Riku's lap, "More stamina." He purred before squeaking as Riku slid into him again. "Riku! Not like this!"

"Of course like this!" Riku toyed back at the brunette sitting in his lap; he pushed upward, watching Sora gasp in alarm as his prostate was immediately found. "Or…" Riku continued, pushing Sora's back onto the couch and wrapping Sora's legs around his waist, "Like this." He thrust forward again, smirking as Sora whimpered in drowning pleasure.

Sora grasped his hair, yanking as he fixed his body to push himself as close as he could go to Riku, "Any way."

Riku smirked, "As you wish." He retracted before smacking into Sora's body again. Their sweat-soaked skin slapping together loudly as it met, Sora's crown necklace, which had been pushed into the sofa, had now clanked against Sora's chest with each thrust.

Riku smiled, breathing on Sora's face lightly so that Sora's bangs flew up lightly, before coming back down and sticking itself to his forehead due to sweat.

Sora whimpered, feeling Riku push harder and harder into him, "A-almost…"

"There." Riku finished with delight; watching Sora's erection shoot out the last bit of contents before falling down, limp. He pushed himself in and out until he could feel himself burst into his lover, then slid himself out, watching himself limp also.

Sora gave a smile, leaning a hand up to place on Riku's cheek as it ran up to his hair and his fingers slid through the silver tresses. "You're amazing…"

"Just wait until we do this on a daily basis." Riku's eyes glistened as he smiled.

Sora laughed before allowing just the smile on his lips, "I meant, you got rid of me, then got me back, and in your bed."

"Couch." Riku corrected softly.

Sora smiled, "Couch."

They laid in silence for a bit, Riku buried his face in Sora's shoulder, "Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Sora blinked, "I have you, no need to be—."

"All these years…" Riku whispered, "These years you've loved me and I've only been worrying about me and Kairi, when you, perfect little you, have been right in front of me."

"I-I'm not perfect!" Sora pouted but Riku shushed him.

"You are perfect, for me." Riku smiled and Sora couldn't help but feel the corners of his lips tug upwards. "I want you in my life forever."

A tear slid down Sora's cheek, Riku quickly wiping it away, "Riku…"

Riku watched his lover begin to sob; he wrapped him in an embrace.

"H-how can you even ask me that now?"

The silver-haired teen kissed his head before squeezing softly, "Sora…"

"When you already know the answer?"

Riku gave a small smile, leaning down to kiss Sora's lips softly.

Sora ignored the tears and buried his face in Riku's chest, "Love you."

Riku just smiled, "Love you too."

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Time to go now…" Naminé whispered, watching everyone hug the others, it was like a twin family reunion; she attempted to amuse herself, but couldn't help it.

They're probably really miss each other.

But lastly, one waddling Sora (everyone pretty much _figured_ out _why_ he waddled) walked up to his mother from the other world and gave her a giant hug, "Mommy, good things always replace the bad ones."

She began to tear, although she tried not to show it, as Naminé finally started to work her magic. A portal appeared behind them, colors of blue, purple, yellow, and red mixing into the black abyss. Naminé stood near it, watching the people in front of her, "Please step through."

They all nodded, Kairi, then Axel, then Roxas, then their mother, then finally Naminé.

The portal disappeared, and they were gone.

"Miss them already." Riku admitted, feeling Sora give his hand a light squeeze.

"I'll bet Naminé will let us visit them some day."

"Maybe." Riku smiled, leaning down to kiss his bright red boyfriend.

Roxas and Axel smiled, hooking hands and lacing fingers, Kairi scoffed and ran up to catch a ride to her house, Nadeshiko smiled, pulling Kairi away and walking her home.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The End

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Epilogue**:

X.X.X.X.X.X Two Years later In Regular World X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku hooked his fingers, grasping the railing and staring at the ocean with a grin upon his face.

"Who knew you'd pick such an expensive honeymoon?" Came the tease. "You're acting more like a little kid then I would."

Riku turned to see his just-turned-husband, he smiled, "Can't help it if this was the place I went to even in my dreams."

Sora smiled, coming up next to his husband to rest his head against Riku's shoulder. While they would be able to go to Japan, the US, Asia, anywhere, Riku chose the one place of his dreams.

Destiny Islands.

Their hometown

It was obviously inexpensive since they grew up and lived their lives here, but seriously, Riku loved his tropical paradise. He wouldn't give it up for the world.

Besides, it was where he first met Sora, first became friends with Sora, and dated him, had sex with him, and married him. Wouldn't that prove enough to have their honeymoon the same place?

They could travel in their years together, couldn't they? Why waste a trip when they could take it together later, when they're old, wrinkly, and can't even walk without a wield chair?

Sora just smiled, shaking his head and smacking Riku upside the head.

"OW!!" Riku wailed, "I can do that too!!" He began to chase Sora around the island.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"I can't believe you won this stupid trip."

"I can."

"That's because you did."

"Aw…"

Axel grinned, relaxing and taking a sip of his coconut shake.

Well… in his terms of taking a sip.

Roxas eye twitched, watching his fiancée down his fourth glass already. Axel's sips were like a regular person's gulps, whatever you could finish in ten minutes Axel could finish in five.

"Another one!!" Axel cried out, only to be handed another by the waiter standing next to them.

The waiter had originally been serving drinks to the whole tourists and passengers, but Axel had called him for another one every two minutes, so the waiter figured get another waiter to serve others and he'd serve this man by standing there and handing him a new one the every two minutes.

This scary red-haired man that demanded he get as many as he wanted, while he played with a lighter in his hands.

Roxas couldn't help but smirk; he taught Axel those techniques of scaring your opponents. And they were working, by the way Axel glanced up at him and the man looked like he was about to cry, throw the dish of drinks at Axel, and take off running.

He quickly grabbed the three-way mirror and put on his sunglasses. He placed it under his chin and closed his eyes, leaning back on the chair.

Sora said he needed a tan anyways.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Nadeshiko smiled, "Is that shipment in?"

Kairi smirked back, "Of course! I made them ship it early!!"

They'd recently opened a store entitled Semuke (RLMAO, my friend suggested the name, kill her) and their current top sellers were action figures of the two most popular gay couplings on the islands. Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Axel, the main bishounen.

Kairi smirked, checking her roster again.

She planned on actually being nice and letting Sora and Riku finish up their honeymoon.

Axel and Roxas on the other hand?

Roxas wouldn't be getting a tan…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X Two Years Later In Other World X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas's father eventually did come home; he'd been caught up in a shoot out and as a top CIA, he was constantly gone. Eventually he had to go back to work, but Roxas at least saw him and was given his secret number to always contact him. He couldn't be mad at his father; he was saving the world, _lives_, what kind of every day father did that?

And speaking of leaving and coming…

Roxas smiled, leaning down in the crib to watch his new baby brother.

Sora.

He could help but feel the tear slid down his cheeks, he knew what Sora would turn out like, and he didn't need to worry.

A lightly tanned, cherubic hand reached up, it's small fist curling around almost all of Roxas's index finger, flawless sky blue eyes gazing up shyly.

Roxas grinned, using his thumb to run over the back of the small fist grabbing onto him.

Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a warm body. Roxas grinned and leaned upwards, kissing Axel as a good morning.

Axel smiled, giving Sora a soft pat on the head, "Morning little one."

The baby gurgled before lighting up into a smile.

Axel poking Roxas in the ribs, "You know, we can treat Sora like our child."

Roxas gazed up at Axel, a soft smile on his lips; he then looked down, watching Sora. Sora had been frowning, but as soon as Roxas looked at him, Sora lit up into a beautiful smile.

"And you do realize." Axel smirked, "You have new neighbors across the street."

Roxas blinked, looking up questioningly.

"They have a small brat, threw dirt at me." Axel pointed towards his hair which Roxas just noticed had bits and clumps of dirt in it. He let out a laugh as Axel jabbed him in the stomach lightly with an elbow, "He's a year older than Sora, his name's Riku."

Roxas grinned, leaning up to kiss his lover again.

Sora squealed happily.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kairi smiled, fingers running through her hair. Her violet eyes glanced upwards, twinkling at the door.

'_Kairi's Gay Match Making Service_' was open for business!

"M-Ms. Kairi?"

Kairi smiled, the boy was the fifth blond to walk in here. "Yes? Looking for someone or would like to sign up?"

"L-looking…" He whispered, face bright red.

"Name?" She asked, opening her file in her desk drawer and taking out a stack of filed names.

"Demyx." He answered, watching her.

"Don't worry, we take special precautions, no need to be nervous or anything."

He flashed a quick grin, "Trust me, you don't want to see me just fine."

She smiled, asking him questions.

The top file looking up at her silently.

The first name filled in by perfect writing.

Zexion.

X.X.X.X.X.X

THE REAL END!!

Tke: WOOOO!!! My first, more than one chapter, finished fic!! YAY!!

KH Cast:**_ clap, clap, clap_**

Tke: I want to thank everyone that's stuck with me for so long, I really do love each and every one of you. I always look forward to any reviews I get each day.

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIES!!


End file.
